


We Have To Be Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rian and Deet having a little fun in a public place.  Shameless smut with no point for Stonegrot.





	We Have To Be Quiet

The scream that broke through the tightly closed lips of Deet made Rian smirk. His fingers worked frantically at her core as they roughly slammed into her. Deet couldn’t help but bit her lip when he started to move faster as his weight pinned her against the wall. His lips pressed to hers before he leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“We have to be quiet, or we’re going to get caught.” He breathed hotly, and Deet nodded quickly. “Not that I don’t enjoy hearing you scream for me, love.” 

The words came with a coo of approval as he removed his finger from her channel. She was wet and hot for him, her inner thighs slick with the desire that pooled in her belly. Deet looked oddly innocent standing there; her legs parted wide with her leggings yanked down her knees. Her cheeks were a deep stain of red as she tried to breathe deeply. 

“Rian, we… Can’t we go back to the room?” Deet managed to gasp when his fingers returned to their previous spot.

“What’s the fun in that?” He teased as he nibbled along her jaw. Deet wiggled and whimpered under his touch as he set up the same pace. His digits pounding into her felt like the sharp nip of the winter on her skin. The concept almost foreign, but the heat that rose in her skin burned in a way she didn’t know how to describe. 

Rian gave a sweet hiss of her name and ground his hips into hers. She could feel him, hard and thrumming against her thigh. He rutted against her a few more times as his fingers stilled and to wrench down his trousers. 

Deet shivered as she watched him grip himself and squeeze. Rian’s eyes wide and lustful as he pulled her boots and leggings off her. She squeaked when he spun her to be positioned where she leaned against the wall. 

“Are you alright with this, Deet? If you want to stop, I will.” Rian reassured as he noticed her tense when he guided her hands to the wall. Deet shook her head and took in a shaky breath before answering. 

“No, it’s ok. I want to.” She whispered as it felt like anyone could walk around the bend of the hallway. It made her feel exposed but excited, a naughty little secret that was just for them. Rian hummed in response and guided her towards him, his tip pressing into her entrance. They both gave low moans as he pushed into her, little by little until he was fully inside. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I can’t be gentle tonight. ” He murmured as he gripped her hips. Rian’s fingers dug into her sides as he jerked forward harshly. Her inner muscles hugging him delightfully as she found herself biting her lip when his thumb swiped across her bud. 

Rian rammed himself into her and pulled out all the way to repeat the feeling. His thrusts were powerful but slow to begin and then wild as he progressed. Deet felt her stomach dropped as the sounds coming from their coupling echoed around them. A rare smirk growing on her features as it occurred to her, this was devious. 

The Vapra still like to turn their noses up at her and Rian. It felt like sweet revenge as he made her wail for him in the very halls of their highest ranking family. 

“Rian. Harder… Please. Please.” She panted. Rian responded by ramming into her violently, his hips not still until Deet screamed again. Paladins, be damn, she thought as she allowed herself to let go. Her orgasm too much to bear as Rian joined her, his seed filling her to the brim. 

He fell, dead weight, against her after he gave a few more wild jerks. His mouth found her ear to suck and bite the tip. Deet muttered ugly phrases under breath as the place between her legs continued to throb wonderfully. 

“Deethra, who taught you such things?” Rian asked as he pulled her against him as he stood. They were still connected as Deet giggled at the question. 

“Oh, I wonder who…” She said as he leaned her weight into him. “Now, can we please actually make it to the baths this time? We really are dirty now.” 

Rian snickered at her as Deet pulled her leggings back on and then her boots. He was still not decent when footsteps began to come towards them. His hands yanking his trousers back up as they both tried to look innocent when Gurjin rounded the corner. 

He immediately looked suspiciously towards Rian but called goodnight to them. As he slipped passed Rain, he murmured only he could hear. 

“I better get details later.” 

Rian snorted, and Deet looked at him curiously. Her eyes still starry as the effect of afterglow lingered on her face. 

“So beautiful.” He hummed as he cupped her face in his palm and kissed her deeply.


End file.
